Wizard101XPirate101: WORLDS COLLIDE
by AnimeFreakIncs
Summary: Set on Outlawing all Magic in the Spiral, the Armada heads to Wizard City. Kieran Moonflame hears of this plan, and when he returns to Wizard City, he meets a Pirate named Orion Underwood, who tells him that the Armada plans to Kill Merle Ambrose, and Kieran, himself. Can Kieran save Wizard City and Merle? More importantly save himself? (Takes place AFTER Avalon, and BEFORE Azteca)
1. Prolouge

_The sky is dark, its around midnight, Wizard City looks like a cluster of stars from a distance, there is a small ship outside Wizard City. This ship belongs to someone named "Magnus Theed", a traveler he is has white hair, and green eyes. The ships flag is black, with a red X, and has a silver rose with a gold stem on it..._

"This looks like the place...Ill have to set up here for the night though, its a perfect spot too. Out of sight from the public eye, and a great view of the place. Heh, who would know it would be this easy..." He pulls out a camera from Marelybone, and shoots a photo, a sepia picture of Wizard City comes out, with the night sky in the background. He stares at the photo, and smiles, just barely, and walks into the sleeping cabin of the ship.

Meanwhile, somewhere near Avalon, at a small pub, a robed teen walks in. His robes are silver, and embed with flame designs on them. His hood and boots in similar fashion, he walks to the bartender. "Aren't you a lil' young to be drinkn'?" The bartender asks. "Don't think so..Thats not what i came for though, i just need some food, and a room for the night" the Teen says briefly. "Alright, well, whaddya want to eat?" the bartender answers, "An' take down that hood, its creepin' me out," The teen takes down his hood. His hair is spiky and green, and he has deep purple eyes, the bartender notices he also has a amulet with a jade on it. "I take it your a Pyromancer? Yes? And Lifes your second school?" He asks. "Yeah, why?" the teen says blankly. "Arent you supposed to be at Ravenwood? Or are you finished with yer studies? And whats yer name?" The bartender asks politely, "Kinda, No, and my names Kieran Moonflame." He says. "Ah. A Moonflame? Haven't had a Moonflame here for a while actually, the last one was a guy, what was his name again? Ah whatever its not important. By the way, the names Hugo." "Nice to meet you Hugo." Kieran says with a smile. The two talk for about an hour, and Kieran finally orders his food, a full chicken, and a firewhiskey, a drink common for Pyromancers, regardless of the name it does not actually have any alcohol in it, which confuses people all around the spiral. Kieran heads up to his room with the food and pulls out a small ruby. He swings his hand across it, a small, purple rune appears, and then emits a small holographic like image, made of magic, of course, appear above it, and a faces appears. "Hey man hows it going?" Kieran asks, "Its going good Kieran. Not much going on here though." the person says "Huh, hey ill be at Wizard City in by tomorrow if the weathers good and i make good time. Clouds so tired he wouldn't even eat the fish i bought him." Kieran laughs, "Cloud? Oh yeah, Wyvern right? The white one with the blue-ish wings, looks like something a ice student would ride?" The boy says. "Man, so anyway, Jessica has been on vacation somewhere, Amber to, and Olivia stopped by earlier and says 'hi' so tomorrow it'll just be You, Me, Kane, Blaze and other Wolf if he can make it tomorrow." Wolf laughs, "Blaze and Wolf are gonna be there?" Kieran laughs, Blaze Moonflame, Kierans younger brother, and Wolf Moonflame, about the same age as Kieran. Wolf Moonflame and Wolf Shard, the person Kieran is talking to right now, address each other as "Wolf" or "Other Wolf". "Well anyway, its getting late, See ya soon Kieran. If you get there early meet at the Arena, that's where I'll be in the morning, otherwise meet at the fountain in the shopping district. See ya." Wolfs images disappears from the ruby. Kieran puts it down. "Now, i should probably wash up otherwise Cloud'll probably launch me off his back from my smell..." Kieran heads down to the bath house. Just as he jumps out of his clothes and into the spring he hears someone say something from behind the door, hastily and quietly, "_The armada has OUTLAWED magic, you know this!...Just GIVE me the location already i have a map...Hurry, i dont have time to waste, I'm sure there was a wizard that walked in earlier, if he hears me he'll probably kill BOTH of us!" _Kieran jumps out of the water quickly and hides his robes in his towels, and jumps back in the water. "_Hmm interesting, another attack? How many sank this time?...12? Thats nearly half the fleet we sent...Dammit...this is getting harder by the second, anyway, ill have to leave now. I got cut up by some crazy white wyvern out front when i tried to pick up a fish and put it back in the pound...NO i didn't kill it! What if it was someones transportation?...If it was the wizards he'd find me and kill me, plus i dont think they use wyverns...I'm off." _The talking stops and the man walks in the room, barely noticing Kieran. "Damn fool, the hell he think he was talking about. Hopefully he was right about its whereabouts, otherwise it'll be my head." as He slips into the spring he notices Kieran. "Oh, uh...Hi. You didn't hear me talking did you?" He says "with who? was that your wife or something? it sounded like something happened?" Kieran barely lies. "Yeah..hahahaha...my wife...(_Who the hell is this kid? Ah, he doesn't look like a wizard anyway. He would of blasted me anyway.) _Whats your name?" he asks. "Kane Blacksteam. I was raised in, Grizzlehiem." Kieran lies to the man. "Ah, be careful there, Magic is outlawed across the entire spiral, or thats what the Armada says." "The Armada?" Kieran asks, pretending to be shocked. "Yes, they outlawed magic, but some Pirate has been blowing up there ships. Ah you wouldn't understand." The man gets out and dresses and gets into his clothes. "Bye Kid. Stay away from magic." With that, Kieran is alone again. "Aaah he probably was drunk...The Armada...hah...but still even if its true..i wonder how they deal with that kind of stuff.." Kieran starts thinking about what that man could of meant, and nearly falls asleep in the spring. "...Yeah...i'd better go."Kieran slowly gets into a towel, picks up his clothes and walks upstairs to his room, doesn't bother to change. He jumps into his blankets stares at the window. He notices Cloud sleeping in a tree that has a view of Kieran's room. Kieran falls asleep while pondering what that man could of meant. Who was he talking to? And was it some kind of prank, a warning, or something worse?

**(End of Prologue)**


	2. Chapter 1 Mysterious Plans Revealed

_The sun has barely rose. Magnus's small ship heads towards Wizard City. Magnus's first-mate, Konan, A human from Grizzlehiem, is driving, while Magnus reads a informational book on Wizard City...  
><em>

"It appears that, that wizard that bested Malistare is enrolled here, even a few of his colleges too...interesting." Magnus says satisfied with his find. Magnus looks out the window of the ship, toward Wizard City, as it grows bigger in size, as the come closer, and closer. "Wizard City doesnt really have docks, so find a nice cliff to park by, maybe the shopping district or Olde Town." Magnus tells Konan, "Alright, sounds fair enough." She says. The Boat heads towards where the shopping district is, which is somewhere near the north-western region of Wizard City.

At the arena, Wolf Shard, Kierans friend, is currently dueling two other wizards. "Ugh...really guys, you dont need to take out my teammate.. your just making it easier for me to-" "Lose? Hahaha, yeah, great isn't it, You think just cause' your storm that your going to be us? Please, everyone knows that the Ice school is way more resistant to magic and Life school is great healers with great accuracy for long ranged and short ranged attacks. Your beat" a snobby, Novice student boasts, his more experienced team-mate, a Magus at the school, is rather quiet. She hasn't said much during the battle, "C'mon, Alex, your getting a little cocky again." she says "Sarah! Not now! We gotta beat him, we are so close!" Wolf, while the two bicker, puts out his right hand in front of him, the storm symbol appears, and a purple bolt of lightning hits both of them. The scream in unison, and fall down. "Heheh, good match guys." Wolf laughs, and helps them up. Alex just stares at the sky. "Uh, Hey? Good Match? Good Teamwork? You almost kicked my ass and you should be proud? Alex?" Wolf continues, "Hey...whats that ship doing here..." Alex points to the sky, towards a ship, not knowing who is driving it. "What the...What? Should a ship like that be back at Valencia?" Wolf exclaims.  
>"Hey, Magnus, theres some wizards down there. You have any dumb ideas for your grand entrance?" Konan teases. "Actually, Yes." Magnus pops his head out the window, and looks down at them. "HI THERE GUYS! I HOPE YOUR HAVING FUN! DON'T KILL ONE ANOTHER! ITS NOT FUN TO DUEL WHEN YOUR FRIEND IS DEAD! NO, REALLY IT ISN'T BECAUSE THEN PEOPLE WILL THINK YO-" as Magnus idiotically yells out his window looking down at the wizards, he fails to notice the airship passing a tower, and hits his head on a wall. "Ow! sonofabanshee!" Magnus's muttering gets quieter as the ship disappears in the distance. Wolf, Alex, and Sarah stare at the sky in awkward silence for a few seconds, until Wolf's teammate, Kane Skullthief speaks out, "The hell was that?" Wolf shrugs, they say goodbye to the wizards they dueled and head towards the spot they planned to meet Kieran at.<p>

_Back at the Inn, the sun has still barely rose. Kieran turns his head, as he wakes up, only to see Cloud, sitting in the room.  
><em>"Cloud! Get out! You can't be in here! Shoo! Go!" Kieran is about ready to get out of bed before he realizes he fell right asleep after bathing last night. "...hang on..." Kieran slips into his pants and chases Cloud out. "Just wait down there, It'll only be a few seconds." Kieran changes into his robes and tunic, and heads out of the Inn. "Its so early, wow...I'll definitely get to Wizard City in time." Kieran says. "So, you are a wizard huh?" Kieran turns to see the man from last night. "Yeah. I am. I'm guessing you're in the Armada and that your going to turn me in." Kieran says flatly. "Actually, no, i was talking to my friend. I know it sounded like i was in the Armada, but trust me i am not. We have been looking for a Pirate thats been attacking the Armada to see if he can aid us in our fight against it. His name is Orion Underwood, he's about your age too." the man says. "Now, explain to me, what the Armada is doing, and exactly what you were doing last night." Kieran points his custom designed sword towards the mans throat. "Okay okay... no need for killing me..yet. I hope." the man says. "My name is Cedric Skyhaven, my mom and dad where wizards and my sister was to, i am able to use magic, but I never learned how to because I was never interested. You probably passed by me when my friend had told me he was at Wizard City. I told him that magic is 'outlawed' by the Armada, and that is dangerous there. Since i don't really know how to get there from here i needed him to give me directions, i was afraid that you, where a wizard and that if you heard that part of the conversation that you'd blast me to death, and my friend. We sent in a fleet of attackers to hold back the Armada from Wizard City, and lost 12 of our soldiers. Also I'm sorry about bothering your wyvern, I think the Armada has sent bounty hunters after me, and my friend." Cedric explains. "Alright, well, follow me. I know how to get to Wizard City from here." Kieran says.  
>"Wait, couldn't you of just used a world gate to travel between the worlds?"<br>"Yes, I could of, but flying is a little more fun."  
>"Did you use any stormgates?"<br>"I was going to take one back so i could get closer to Wizard City, but i guess I'll have to show you how to get there from here." Kieran says, Kieran hops on to Cloud, and pulls up his hood. "Okay, Try to keep up with, well, whatever you flew here." Kieran jokes. "I rode a passenger boat...I need a ride." Cedric says. Kieran stares at him for a few seconds, and lets him on Cloud. "Alright Cloud, lets go." Cloud pulls up his wings, and with one mighty swoop, they are off. They catapult across the skies, and quickly bullet out the sky barrier **_(_**_**Those bubbles that surround the Islands in game.)**_and straight into a skyway, causing them to fly even faster. "You might wanna hold on tight!" Kieran shouts. "ALREADY ON IT." Cedric barely shouts as he tries to hold on to Cloud for dear life. They pass pass Krokotopia, and then Wysteria. "Its right there!" Kieran shouts, he pulls Clouds left ear gently, making Cloud turn out of the sky way, still zooming, towards Wizard City. They pass through the barrier and Cloud starts slowing down. They are in the South Easter skies, where most of the Houses in Wizard City are. "So many different houses." Cedric says, "Yeah, there's a life house, looks new, ooh cool,that Royal Playhouse is having some kinda party. Theres my House." Kieran points to a Massive Fantasy Palace, "Its huge! And you have your own Kingdom there!?" Cedric says "Sorta, Its more like a small city for other wizards or travelers to stop at for a break. It even has several Homunculi at it." Kieran says. "You know alchemy?" Cedric says astonished. "A little, I know enough to make a few weapons if i have the right reagents." Kieran says. "I kinda learned how to make a Homunculus on accident...haha" Kieran laughs. "Okay we are nearly there, any preferred spots you want me to land you at?" Kieran says. "Uh sure, Can you land me near Olde Town?" Cedric asks, "How about the shopping district, I gotta meet some friends there. It took us a about a half hour to get here, and they've probably been waiting even longer, so yeah. Its down the street from where I'll land." Kieran says. Kieran slowly lands Cloud behind the Robe shop, where people normally set up trading centers during the weekend. "Okay, its right there." Kieran hops over the fence. "Uh hey, mind if i go down this way? I think I saw a ship near that edge." Cedric says. "Oh Eliks Edge? Uh sure. Thats where I'm headed anyway." They walk down the street. Just like Wolf and Kieran Planned, Kieran meet them at the fountain, just like he said, they where waiting for a few hours. "CEDRIC!" Magnus shouts, "Oh Magnus! Hi!" Cedric says. "Kieran this is my friend, Magnus, he is the one that came here to teach students about other world cultures and issues." Cedric says. "Hey. Well, we gotta go run some errands, you enjoy your stay, say hi to Ambrose, and register for a hotel or house rent with Mr Lincoln at Golem Court!" Kieran shouts as He, Kane, Wolf, and Blaze run down the street. "Supposedly another ship landed here this morning. And a boy, followed by a fox, probably Avalonian, walked off it. They were looking for a certain wizard. I couldn't find him." Magnus says. "I think i did. It could of been that Kieran character." Cedric says. "Well, supposedly, this person he's looking for is at the top of all his classes, I dont think Moonflame is though, But it was a rumor, and it could of changed, a lot. Now we have to find him." Magnus says. "AFTER, Talking to Ambrose about, 'The Thing' and meeting with Mr. Lincoln, we are going to be here for a while." Cedric replies. The too head towards the commons, and towards the Headmasters tower.

**(End of First Chapter)**


	3. Chapter 2 Worlds Collide

_Kieran, Wolf, Kane, and Blaze walk down the busy streets of the shop district. The streets are packed, people are walking in and out of different shops. They head towards The building across the street from the Robe shop, right next to the wand shop. Its a going to be a restaurant, its owned by one of Kane's friends, Eric Mythbane, who ironically, is actually in the school of storm. _

"Hey Eric" Kane says flatly, as he walks in. "Hey Kane, you brought some friends today huh? More than one, what happened to your little date with Savannah?" Eric teases "Shut up," Kane sighs, "She had a test today, you know Cyrus...giving test when ever he can fit one in." he adds. Kieran laughs along with the others. "Its been a while since you where last here Kieran,...Last time you came here, I think you where helping someone out in Mooshu. So, Oh brave slayer of Malistare, where you been lately." Eric asks. "Avalon. It was me, only me, Wolf Moonflame, my step cousin Kieran Ravenblood, and Blaze." Kieran answers. "Hey why didnt Wolf go?" Eric asks. "No, Wolf went i just said he went." Kieran answers, confused.  
>"No, WOLF."<br>"Yeah he went."  
>"NO, OTHER WOLF" Eric laughs pointing towards Wolf Shard.<br>"Kieran, sometimes you amaze me." Wolf laughs. "Speaking of Wolf Moonflame, where is he? and Where is Ravenblood too?" Eric asks. "Ah, they just got asked to tutor some students in Wysteria, or something dumb like that." Kieran says flatly. The group chats and eats food in the soon to be restaurant, after a few hours, Kieran and the others leave. "See ya Eric!" Kane shouts "Later!" Eric responds. "Man, I am beat. Blaze how about you?" Wolf sighs. "Kinda. Me and Kieran gotta get some stuff food and more furniture, for the old cottage." Blaze says. "Why?" Wolf asks "It used to be filled kinda sorta." Kieran says blankly,  
>"I ran out of gold at one point and had to auction, a lot of stuff. It was a pain in the neck." Kieran sighs, "But, recently with doing odd jobs around the spiral, I've raised about 35,695 gold. So i should be able to get at least some reagents to at least perform alchemy to make something." Kieran says. "Well, anyway. I'm off. Ill see you later guys." with that said, Wolf pulls out a small amethyst, and holds it in the air, above his head, the symbol thats on the floor in the storm tower is magically projected right above the gem, and wolf is gone with a flash. "Yeah, I'm going to go to. Bye." Kane says to Kieran and Blaze. Kane does the same thing, with his onyx, except the symbol cant be seen since the bright flash. "So now what?" Blaze asks. "No idea. I was going to ask the headmaster something, wanna come with?" Kieran tells Blaze. "Why not. Can't be that bad." The too walk down the street. Its nearly empty now, its late, around midnight, they look around to see how many people are still out. "So Kieran why is Ravenblood teaching some Pigswi-" Blaze stops. "I heard it too." Kieran looks at Blaze. They walk slowly to the corner by the <em>'Coat of Many Colors' <em>shop, and hear a voice, coming from down the ally. _"The best places to Start are Firecat Alley, Triton Avenue and Cyclops Lane if we can remove those powerhouses, the city should be easy to sweep over. Where are you now?" _The voice says. "Blaze...Don't move" Kieran whispers. _"Hmm, your at Grizzlehiem? Heh, theres a boat that leads to Northguard in Olde Town, no doubt the same boat leads back to Olde Town...Hmm good point, starting at Firecat Alley and the other spots would be a bad idea. Pyromancers would burn the ships, Diviners would probably weaken the ships a lot, or even total a few, and if we made it to land, Conjurers would probably out number us...But its our best bet, unless we attack from all sides...a small group is near Wizard City? In? Even better. Tell them to go towards Olde Town. This is going to be fun, Ill contact you later when i have time." _the voice stops and runs out from the Ally passing Kieran and Blaze. "HEY COME BACK HERE!" Blaze shouts, the man is wearing a black cloak, and is hooded. "I SAID GET BACK HERE!"Blaze conjures up a ball of fire and launches it at the man, as the fiery ball hurdles towards the man, it slowly morphs into the shape of a bird, and a bird like screeching sound comes from the fire ball, the man teleports before he gets hit, and a large scorch mark is left on the ground. "Damn! He got away!" Blaze says under his breath."Blaze Tell the head master! Now! Ill go find the-" an explosion rips through the air, interrupting Kieran mid-sentence. "GO!" He shouts. Kieran runs toward Olde Town, where the explosion was, and sees a small ship coming towards Olde Town, firing cannons, he sees another ship, with cannons, a Blonde haired By is commanding people to take cover, and tells several others, who are wearing colors similar to his to help him fight. "Subodai! Bonnie Anne! I Need you two to help the civilians to safety! Red Eyes, Flan, you too are going to help me fight off these clockworks!" the boy shouts, but, as he was busy giving orders, to busy to look in front of him, he fails to notice a cannon shot at him, during the last few seconds, Kieran, obliterates the cannonball with a major flare he shot from the sword he carries. "WHOA! Huh? Im still alive? Huh? Who did that?" He asks. "That would be me," Kieran answers. ignoring the cannonball exploding behind him. "My Names Orion. Orion Underwood, Yours?" Orion asks, barely dodging a revolver shot. "Kieran Moonflame." Kieran answers. Kieran turns his head to the ship as another cannonball barely misses him, "HEY! STOP SHOOTING DAMMIT! I CAN'T HERE HIM" Kieran points his sword skyward, all the fire on the buildings and ground starts to form around Kieran's sword and body, Kieran swings his sword down, the fire, now taking the shape of a fiery deity holding a sword, the fiery blade hits the ship causing a massive explosion obliterating the Clockwork ship completely. "Now. Repeat that please." Kieran pants, "Uh how about we go somewhere safer first?" Orion suggests. Kieran puts his hand in the air, holding his ruby, he points it at Orion, then a red flash, and they are at a new location. Its colder. "Geez! Hey! My Crew!" Orion sneezes "Oh...sorry, wrong house...this is my uh...Winter Wind Tower, in Avalon." Kieran says, he repeats the process and teleports them onto Orions boat. "AH, Wha-, Oh. Hey! Guys get on!" Orion shouts. Orions crew jumps on the boat and Orion drives the ship a few miles away from Olde Town. "Okay So, Let me get this straight, Your name is Kieran Moonflame, and this is Wizard City, you have been using magic here for 6 years, and, the armada just found out?" Orion asks. "Yeah, I only recently learned of the Armada, and there 'outlaw' on magic." Kieran says. "Well I have some bad news for your, when you passed through Mooshu, apparently, a Armada spy saw you using magic, and reported it a few weeks ago. "That must of been when Merle told me to go to Mooshu to learn about the Council of Light." Kieran responds. "Well, he somehow got to Wizard City and was able to leak information." Orion says. "I saw him teleport. If he wants the Armada to get Wizard City, why would he use illegal magic." Kieran asks. "Dunno, but what I do know is this. Since you where the one that killed Malistare, the Spiral has been somewhat more peaceful, But when that spy saw you, a bounty was put on your head, and several wizards here to. Including Merle Ambrose. I was sent by my boss, Boochbeard, to protect you." Orion sighs. Kieran stares at the Slightly ruined Olde Town, until he hears a voice come from behind him. "Hey Orion you done with that battle yet? I made dinner an hour ago and...Oh...Uh..Hi..." A Girl says. At First Kieran doesnt notice it, but after his eyes a just, he sees an Albino girl, wearing rather casual clothing. "Uh...Kieran...this is my uh...W-Wife...Morgan DeClark." Orion says briefly. "Oh. You married?" Kieran asks. "Yeah, we are." Morgan smiles. "So your a wizard? Thats cool, I've always wanted to meet one." Morgan says. "Thanks?" Kieran says. "If you so much as try to even hit on my wife Kieran, i swear to god, i will not hold back on you." Orion threats Kieran, who only laughs and replies, "No NO, man its alright, i have a wife already no need to worry." Kieran smiles. "Oh, well I didnt see her with you so i kinda just presumed that well, uh, stupid me." Orion says. Orion and Morgan explain the details of whats happening to Kieran, and Kieran decides to stay the night on there boat. But refuses to sleep, instead he is sitting on the prow looking at the sky. Bored out of his mind, and somewhat, worried about his friends, his family, and the other people in wizard city.

**(End of Second Chapter)**


	4. Chapter 3 Allies

_Kieran stares lazily towards Wizard City at Olde Town. He see's scorch marks and small indentations in the ground where cannons and bombs went off. He sees that two of the towers were knocked down and the Boat that was there from Grizzlehiem has a hole in it._

"Man...This is just great.." He mutters to himself. The sun is just rising, its early in the morning. Kieran looks around to see if anyone is awake. "Seem's Orions still asleep. He'll have to be here for a bit. So, i won't be able to travel out of Wizard City for a bit. "I guess I'll go to Wolfs Dorm." Kieran says to himself, he's looks around for Cloud. But doesn't see him. "Ill just teleport" he sighs, "Uh hey Kieran? Oh your awake, Uh hey before you leave you want some breakfast? Orion cooked it." Morgan says walking out of the cabin. "Oh, uh, I guess.." Kieran says. "You need to go somewhere?" Morgan asks Kieran, "Yeah, Eliks Edge. The house across from the Housing Shop is my friend Wolf Shards house." Kieran explains. "Okay it'll take a few minutes. Um,...darn, uh, Bonnie! Bonnie! Can you drive over there at that trench like formation." Morgan orders a women named, 'Bonnie' "Alright, sure thing." she answers. Kieran turns his head to the cabin and see's a fox with a musket walk out of the cabin doors, followed by a Horse with a cutlass, who looks rather menacing. "Morgan anything else you want on your plate?" He asks her blankly. "No, I'm fine Subodai, tell Orion I'm fine." Morgan says with a smile. "Alright." Subodai walks off to the cabin and closes the doors. "So, how old are you? Got any girlfriends or something." Morgan teases Kieran. "Well, Uh, I'm 16, going to be 17 in December, and-" Kieran is cut off by Morgan "Wait, aren't you a Pyromancer? You where born in December? Aren't wizards magics normally determined by Month, Date, Zodiac and Birthstone?" Morgan asks. "No, I mean, its not like that does happen to certain wizards, but no. I don't think so." Kieran answers, "Anyway, December 20th, and Um, yeah. I'm married also." Kieran says flatly answering Morgan. "Oh, December 20th? Then that makes you older than Orion. He was born November 1st, and he's about to be 16." Morgan says. "So he's 15?" Kieran answers. "Yeah. And I'm younger than him by half a year..." Morgan says, slightly blushing. "Anyway never-mind that. Orion will get fussy if we don't eat the food while its hot," Morgan laughs. Kieran follows her through the Cabin doors. theres a small kitchen, with a small sink, on the left side of the room, on the right there is a small table, with two small couches, 2 double hammocks, and a door in a room, where a small bed can be seen. "So... is good, Uh, So, you too, mmm, share a bed? No really this is really good" Kieran says as he eats some special dish from Mooshu Orion cooked. "Thanks, its sky fish. And..Yeah sorta. Normally one of us is piloting the ship or studying at that small table while the other sleeps, so we might falls alseep outside or on that couch sometimes." Orion laughs as Kieran eats trying not to complement the food as he talks. "Pretty much the same, except its in a house. Which is bigger. And Not Portable." Kieran chews some sky fish. "Well, I mean I _** DO **_have a house. I just have been traveling lately, so, I brought some stuff in this boat in case I'm ever making a long trip. Pirates don't have as much magic like Wizards, we are very limited, we mostly use Einherjar." Orion say, "Not the fallen fighters that go to Val-" "Orion, I know what Einherjar your talking about, the magic cards that summon a creature or famous warrior from the afterlife of spirit worlds, The are a common weapon for younger wizards here in Wizard City. After a while, like me, they get skilled enough to bend the elements shape, and morph it into a spirit from made completely from that element, like how I did that thing last night, that would of been a Efreet summon, but I can morph fires shape into just about anything." Kieran explains. "Oh, alright, Oh hey, we're here!" Orion says. Kieran jumps of the ship and lands in front of Wolf's door, he knocks on it. Wolf lazily walks down his stairs and opens it. "Hey Kieran..." Wolf mumbles, only opening the door slightly. "Lemme get dressed, I just finished washing up. Oh also, I hope you don't mind but Sierra is coming." Wolf continues mumbling. "Ok then. Hurry though." Kieran tells Wolf. Wolf gets dressed and invites in Orion and Morgans Crew, Orion, Morgan, and Kieran. "Alright so, what do you need?" Wolf says. "Olde town was attacked last night," Kieran explains the attack to Wolf. "What!? Why didn't you call me using your gem!? What if you got yourself killed!? How do you think Scarlet would feel!? How do you think your wife would feel!?" Wolf shouts, slightly over exaggerating. "Wolf, I'm fine. Remember it WAS me that killed Malistare." Kieran answers, "Yeah, And it was you that failed to kill Morganthe! Twice!" Wolf says, "Okay Wolf calm down! I was there with my crew, plus there were guards and several other wizards, Kieran was more than safe, he was also the one that probably caused the most damage to the town, so, its not much to worry about." Orion says. "Orion, ugh, its just, how do i say this? Kieran is not exactly the 'safest fighter' as you can tell, yeah, he defeated Malistare, yeah, he saved Avalon his homeworld, and nearly single-handedly stopped the Uprising in Zafaria, but, he doesnt really fight with a team like you do, sure he has friends who help him, but not as many, not some entire crew, its a little different." Wolf says "Well it would be since he doesnt have to look out for as many friends I have to give orders to my entire crew and make sure none of them get themselves killed" Orion says to Wolf. "ALRIGHT ENOUGH ALREADY! Bloody hell you guys, givin' me a headache," Bonnie Anne shouts. Kieran has a map of Wizard City he made with Morgan this morning. "Alright, so, knowing the Armada, they want to attack spots where stronger people are first. There best bet would be attacking where Firecat Alley, Triton Avenue, and Cyclops Lane are. Since those types of wizards are typically more dangerous. Fire has brutal over time attacks, and can do some pretty severe critical damage to well anything, storm has some pretty damaging spells and attacks too, although they aren't as precise as Fire wizards, and then Myth, they can summons hordes of minions. Those seem more threatening to the Armada, so they'll most likely attack those towns fire, then, they'll most likely attack the caves, which will take care of any death wizards living in them either sealing them in or burying them alive. Then to to the damage, they'll go for Unicorn way, and Colossus Boulevard, since Ice has good defensive spells and Life wizards can heal the wounded, they'll go last. Since it would take time to calm the City from the chaos, since they would be busy rushing people to those spots for Medical attention and better chances at surviving, those spots would be taken out, causing maximum damage." Morgan says. "They are coming for Ambrose, Me, and several other wizards. Most likely whoever helped defeat Malistare, passed through Mooshu with me, and the teachers here." Kieran says. "I own a Massive Fantasy Palace with enough small houses and shops to serve as a small pit-stop like city, there is actually a few people living there too. Just some Alchemists though, i think from Polaris, or Valencia." he adds. If that place isnt safe enough I have a house near Avalon. Several here in Wizard City, and one in Aquila an-" Kieran stops talking as Orion puts his hand on his shoulder. "Kieran...JUST HOW MANY HOUSES, DOES ONE WIZARD NEED!?" He shouts. "Well you never know! I once lead a small Clan, we worked as Mercenaries and found people and arrested them for certain things, although that one guy, anyway, we mostly helped newer students with small odd jobs they were given by people, or just helping clear the streets of monsters" Kieran says. "Aaah those where the golden days." Wolf says nostalgically, "Malistare was gone, the spiral saved. Then you had to go to Grizzlehiem and help them with the issues there, then you went to Wintertusk, then after a few weeks you went to Wysteria for that tournament, nearly got framed and freed the Hellephant from slavery in that tower. Then you went to Aquila and competed in the Immortal games and kicked ass!" Wolf says a little less nostalgically, but still nostalgically. "Yeah. Then Morganthe came in, screwed it all up. I was really hoping I could start a family and move back to Avalon." Kieran says staring out the window. No one responds. "WHAT! Its only normal! C'MON YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN RIGHT ORION?!" Kieran shouts trying to hold back laughter, since he knew they all agreed with him deep down. "Well anyway, We'll have to chat later. Sierra's gonna be here in a few minutes, we are going down to Pet Pavilion, to watch her sisters pets. Alright so bye" Wolf walks upstairs and back down with a staff that has a golden star on the top. "See ya." Orion says. Orion and Kieran walk out. "Hey Captain, where gonna stay on the boat with Morgan, and circle around the City, 'Kay?" Bonnie Anne says. "S-Sure? Okay just don't get sank if the Armada actually comes." Orion says. Orions small ship sails off a few miles and turns slowly to the side. "Well now what?" Kieran asks Orion. "Hey maybe you can train with me?" Orion asks. "Sure why not." Kieran answers, Kieran and Orion run off towards Unicorn Way. As the run there, Kieran wonders what Blaze told the headmaster, and how the headmaster reacted, or how its going to be handled. Kieran elbows Orion, laughs and sprints faster towards the Arena, "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!" Orion laughs. They burst through the doors and get ready to test each others strength.

**(End of Third Chapter)**


	5. Chapter 4 Warning

_Orion and Kieran are dueling at the arena, Orion tries to keep Kieran at a distance by switching from his Rapier, to his twin double-barrel pistols, while Kieran, attempts too counter attack his long ranged pistol attacks with fiery explosions he fires from his custom bow, which he based the design off the Skullspiter Bow, Kane gave him in Zafaria, hand crafted by his friend, Sari an Aztecasaur, in Azteca.._

"Go Kieran! You can do it! Orion's good but not better than you!"Kane shouts. Kane, has black hair, and light blue eyes, and was born and raised in Azteca, he was a guard at The Zocolo before arriving to Wizard City to become a wizard. His real parents where travelers, they traveled with another family, they had a daughter named Keira. Kane's last name, Skullthief is his foster parents last name, they where Witchdoctors, and friends of his parents. Kane is also a Necromancer. "CMON KIERAN!" Kane shouts again, Morgan, who just arrived see the fight, "GO ORION! EVEN IF KIERAN IS A BETTER FIGHTER, YOUR STILL BETTER LOOKING!" Morgan says laughing. Kieran and Orion stop, "Morgan!? Whats that supposed to mean!?" Orion shouts, in unison, Kieran shouts "Wait, I'm not good looking?!" The too laugh and continue the duel, Kieran almost won, but Orion happened to disarm Kieran at the same time Kieran disarmed Orion, so they called it a draw. "Well, that was fun when it lasted." Kane says. Kieran is just about to ask them what they want to do when his ruby starts glowing bright enough to be seen through his pocket, "Oh, hang on, Lemme get this quickly." Kieran takes out the ruby, a magic projection of Merles face appears above it. "Kieran, come to the Office immediately, same goes for You Orion. Bring Morgan and Kane also. We must discuss the issue at hand, immediately, before another attack happens." Merle says to them, with a small flash, Merles face disappears and the image goes away. "Well you heard the guy, lets go!" Kane says. They head towards the Headmasters office, passing by a group of girls who are newer students at the school, who giggle and blush as Kieran, Orion and Kane walk by. "Uh..Kieran whats up with them?" Orion asks, "Oh those are just some new students. Ironically they came from Wysteria." Kieran says. "Why is that weird? Kieran?" Morgan asks, Kieran as they walk up the tunnel leading to The Commons, turns his head and smiles, "Wysteria is the home to a rival school, Pigswick Academy, they teach magic there too, I went there for a Tournament about One or Two years ago, and during the time there, I had to do some other things too." Kieran says. "If theres a school there why send the girls here?" She asks, "Well, most of the students are...pigs...literally...theres a few human students there, but they teach magic more a little differently, not only do they teach combat with magic, they also teach living skills, and how to become 'One' with the elements, they are really smart and good, but rely on strategies to outsmart enemies, where here at Ravenwood, they teach how to use and control the magic, and history of it, apposed to modern uses of it that can help around the house." Kane adds to Kierans lecture, "So they wanted the Ravenwood lessons? Or something?" Orion asks, "No, when your old enough, You get accepted to a school based off your Family Traditions, Magic type, and Homeworld sometimes. They probably had parents that where historians, so thats why they got sent here, or something." Kieran adds. They make it too the headmasters tower, and walk in. Its empty, usually, there are loads of visitors, asking Merle for odd jobs, extra classes, or advice for pretty much anything. Wolf, and Blaze are sitting down on chairs, with Magnus and Cedric. "Oh hey Kieran! Hey Kierans friends!" Magnus says, "You got here just in time, Ambrose needs to explain the issue at hand from his perspective, and needs info on whats really happening, bad thing is, we can't find the guy who originally got the info, Orion Underwood..." Magnus says. "Um. I'm right here..." Orion says dully. "Great! Then lets get started," Ambrose says somewhat enthusiastically . "From what Blaze, Cedric, and Magnus told me, a group of clockworks know as 'The Armada' is coming to Wizard City to arrest and or execute several wizards, and professors, including Me, and Kieran." Merle says grimly. "Now, Orion, care to explain, why this is? If you know why?" Merle asks. "In the skyways of the spiral, The Armada has outlawed magic, one of my friends, Ulysses Orne, is a witchdoctor, which i presume is similar to a Necromancer, uses magic to an extent. The Armada, recently found out about Wizard City, and started heading there. I, hoping to get in here in time to warn the people, came here as fast as I could, I'm guessing Magnus and Cedric had the same idea." Orion explains, "Actually, Orion, I heard of some wizards getting kidnapped by someone who calls herself the 'Umbra Queen,' near Zafaria, deciding to look into it, I found out a few wizards from that same school went to save those students, I tried to follow there tracks but couldn't find them anywhere. I went to the zoo in Stone Town, and saw a wizard on display, I would of helped him, honestly, but the Rhino Guards scared me...so I asked him where Wizard City was, and he told me. So I told Cedric I was going to explore the in the direction he pointed me in, after a few weeks, I arrived here." Magnus explains. Orion shrugs and turns to Cedric, "So how'd you get here?" He asks. "Kieran took me here on his wyvern, I, but, unlike to you, heard about the Armada's plans, and told Magnus to give a map, so I could send some smaller rebellions here who are against the Armada to help defend Wizard City, we sent about 20 Galleons, 12 where sank, thats about the time Kieran heard me, I didn't know if he was a Wizard at the moment, so I told him to stay away from magic in case he wasnt so he wouldn't of been pulled in to this horrible issue, and I was attacked by his Wyvern, Magnus, knowing I hunt, not knowing i knew it was someones ride, asked if i killed it." Cedric sighs. "Thats about when I met Kieran,..." He finishes, Kieran and the others say their goodbyes, and head out. "Oh, Hey, Kieran, Orion, I found out something interesting, before I arrived to the Arena to watch the fight, Wolf showed me a live map of the spiral, and I saw several ships heading towards Wysteria. We have to get there as fast as we can, so we warn them!" Morgan says quickly,  
>"C'mon Orion get to the ship, we shouldn't wait! We gotta set sa-"<br>"Or, we could just take the world gate there. Instant, transportation." Kieran says, cutting Morgan off.  
>"I guess that would work. Lets go already!" She half shouts.<br>They head towards Ravenwood, and walk up to Bartelby. "Bartelby! I need to go in, open up!" Kieran shouts, at a sleeping Bartelby. "Huh...Ah...Kieran...It has been...a long time..." His voice rumbles, "Ill let you in, as you wish.." Bartelby opens up for them to enter. "Holy crap...What is this room?" Orion and Morgan ask in unison. "This is the World Tree Chamber. This is normally how wizards travel between worlds." Kieran says. "Kieran, if you used a worldgate to go to Avalon, why not use it to go back to Wizard City?" Cedric asks. Kieran stares, and ignores the question. Kieran reaches to his belt, and grabs a small golden key, with a small spiral cup design for the handle. "Turn it like this...and...THERE! Done it! After you." Kieran gestures towards Orion and Morgan. They stay at the door in amazement, its as if they are staring into another world, which they kind of are, but nonetheless, they can see the streets of Wysteria just on the other side, they walk through, instantly being warped to Wysteria. Its raining. "Great...rain...guess this means Kierans going to be useless in the...rain?" Orion stares at Kieran, dumbfounded, the water is evaporating before it even hits his skin. "..J-just...How...Just how in the hell does that even work?" Orion asks, looking around the streets, not seeing much besides a few students running for cover from the rain, laughing. "Oh, Uh, I just raise my body temperature so the rain doesn't get me wet, even though its not going to effect my magic." He says smiling. He instantly stops. Since Morgan, Orion, and Wolf look at him weird. "OKAY OKAY! Ill return it to normal!" Kierans unnatural heatwaves disappear and he is instantly soaked. There is a bright flash, followed by a loud boom, "Crap are they here already!?" Orion pulls out his pistols ready for attack. "No. _IDIOT, _Its just the _THUNDER, _Orion, Geez...Figures only my husband would jump because of thunder" Morgan teases Orion. Orion blushes and turns back to Kieran, "So where is it?" He asks. "Up the road, lets hurry, I dont want to have to change clothes." Kieran says flatly. They run up the street, splashing through puddles, unaware of the giant silhouette's of several ships, growing ever so larger with every flash of lighting, hidden behind the clouds...

**(End of Fourth Chapter)**


	6. Chapter 5 The Battle of Wysteria

_Its _pouring_ rain. Thunder and Lighting fill the sky and ears of Kieran and the Others, Kieran, now knocking on the door for the Twentieth time, is about ready to kick it down._

"DAMMIT BELLADONNA! OPEN THE DOOR! I GOTTA TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT!" Kieran shouts punching the door, a voice comes from behind the door, finally, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY! HOLD ON A MINUTE, I AM FIXING MY HAIR." She shouts. Kieran ignores this and walks in. "WHAT- Oh, a Ravenwood student...Aren't you the boy that came here and won the tournament and defeated the tower of the Hellephant?" Belladonna asks, "YES, BELLADONNA. I AM THE STUDENT." Kieran says, in a monotone mock voice of her. "Alright, so, whats _SO _important that you have to slam on my door?" She asks, rather annoyed, "A Group of Clockworks called 'The Armada just attacked Wizard City, and we have a map showing that they are coming here, you only have a few days, prepare your students for what ever might come, or there could be mass chaos, and people could die!" Orion explains to here, somewhat loudly, "Well...I haven't seen you before..I asked Kieran, but, random children are just as good. I guess. But that story, sounds preposterous, who in the hell would send _CLOCKWORKS, _of all things, **_CLOCKWORKS,_ **to try and kill an entire city full of wizards? And just what is this 'Armada?'" She asks. "The Armada is in the skyway and is causing lots of chaos there, they've been hunting who ever is breaking there laws." Morgan says to Belladonna, "Well, what does this have to deal with wizards?" She asks. "One of there laws, is to outlaw magic, everywhere in the Spiral." Kieran says darkly. "Well...Aren't they gutsy..." Belladonna says as she sips some tea. "What makes you believe that I would believe this." She says. Kieran is about to say something, but notices out the window, during a flash of lighting a ship, hidden in the clouds, there's another flash, a cannon was firing a cannonball, its shot being covered by the lighting and thunder, "GET DOWN NOW!" Orion shouts, Morgan throws Belladonna to the ground, Cedric and Magnus hit the deck as fast as they can, Orion finds some cover behind the desk Belladonna uses, Kieran, points his sword at the window, and fires a giant ball of fire, it blasts through the window, and hits the cannonball, exploding it in midair, causing a gust of window to rip through the office. "What the hell was that!" Screams Belladonna. "Damn their here already!" Morgan says, "How'd they get here so fast!? I though this was a magic user world!?" Morgan looks to Belladonna, who briefly says this. "Wysteria used to be a military trading post...it has storm gates all around it...thats probably how...", another shot is fired, Belladonna grabs Cedric and Magnus, and is followed by Morgan, "Orion Come on!" She shouts, "Go! Me Kieran Wolf and Kane can hold them off!" Orion shouts. Morgan runs outside with Belladonna, buildings are falling over, cannons exploding everywhere, students shoot there magic into the air, a Human student comes up to Belladonna, "What do we do!? I have some newer students safe in a tunnel down the road with some other upperclassmen!" He shouts, "Tell them to hold off for as long as they can, any Ember and Tempest students should hit the cannons before they hit, Earth and Chaos can Launch them back to the boats!" She shouts. "Morgan, I need you to go down that tunnel right there, across the street, down it, is the School of Spirit! Get those students to see where any kind of movement is! Clockworks still have some kind of mana essence on them so they can locate them! Have Equilibrium attack those sources." Belladonna walks down the street followed by Magnus and Cedric, who picked up a sword, and spear from some fallen guards. Magnus runs back up the street. "Ill stay with you. Belladonna told me too." He says, Morgan shrugs and walks down the tunnel as instructed.

"Kieran get down!" Wolf shouts, a clockwork swings a halberd barely missing Kierans head, sees Wolf, and starts walking towards him. Wolf takes out a book from his hand, the storm magic symbol appears in front of him, and a high voltage beam of electricity hits the Clockwork dead center causing it to explode. "Haha! Bulls-eye!" He jokes, He turns behind him and sees several more, climbing through the window, Orion runs by them and slashes there heads off, the clockworks stop right there, and fall off the balcony making clinking sounds as they fall. Another Ship lands and more are boarding. "Damn...I'm totally exhausted...so many...I think its over guys.." Kane says, sitting down, his staff a few feet away, out of breath. Just then A smaller ship rams into both ships, totaling them into nothing but pieces, the ship has a black flag a Red Circle, and red star inside it. Two males walk out. One with Grey hair, about Orions age, with red eyes, and another, long black hair, similar to the other, and red eyes. "Ulysses and Cyrus Orne. The Witchdoctors who fought for their lives in the rings of Krokotopia, as slaves, to earn freedom." Orion says, "Got here just into to save your ass too Orion, we can't keep doing this you know, it IS a little annoying." Cyrus, the black haired one says. "Wait, wheres Inari, and Tara?" Orion asks. "We told them to stay home, it would be safer." Ulysses says, "Our wives arent as good of fighters as yours ya know." Cyrus says, another boat crashes into the rest of the wreckage from earlier, and two girls jump out. "Sorry you guys couldnt let you have all the fun." One of the girls, with long jet black hair says, she has hazel eyes, that almost look yellow, she jumps to Ulysses, and kisses him on the cheek. "Dunno why you keep trying to act tough." she says with a smile, "Oh by the way, My name is Inari! That girl over there, with the darker skin, blonde hair, and green eyes, is Tara." Inari says to Kieran. "Hi.." she says blankly. They run out the building in hopes of seeing SOMEONE they know fighting, but its utter chaos, students and clockworks alike are strewn thought the streets, friends crying for help or over fallen comrades, "This is horrible..." Orion says. "I have this." Kieran talks to a human female student, sitting by a Pig student and another Human, "What happened to them?" He asks, "A clockwork came, and stabbed Ray, the pig, and his best friend, Marcus got angry, and tried to fight them but got cut badly," she hiccups. "Hey, Cyrus, Ulysses, you guys are witchdoctors? Right? You two help me heal with wounded,"Kieran says as he seals with wounds with a gentle flame. Kieran then puts his hands over both of them, a green light is emitted, what appears to be energy forms of pixies are flying around his hands, and phase into the two unconscious males. They instantly wake up. "Holy crap! Huh...what?" Marcus, the human one shouts waking up. He stares at Ray who slowly rolls over and gets up. "Bloody hell...what happened?" He asks dazed. "Now go to the tunnel down the road, by the shops in the lower area. Some students are taking cover there." Kieran orders. Kieran is about to walk down the road. "Cyrus come with me. You too Kane. Ulysses, Wolf go with Orion." Kieran orders. Kieran walks down the street with Kane and Cyrus to find people that need help to heal them and direct them, while Wolf, Ulysses and Orion go fight against more clockworks. "This is a good idea, lets split up..." Orion mutters. "Whatever, as long as it might save more people than kill." Orion is simply walking down the street and shooting clockworks as he walks, but then, he stops. "Wait...Wolf..Didn't Kieran say his cousin and other brother where here?" Orion asks Wolf. "They called me before I arrived at the headmasters tower, they went somewhere in Grizzlehiem. Something about a Grendel named 'Tyrfing.'" Wolf answers, They run down the streets and arrived at a wall, covered in vines. "Crap...How do we get past? Ugh I knew I should'a brought Bonnie or Subodai with me, they would of been able to-Wolf...Why are you walking that way?" Orion turns his head to see Wolf get down on his hands and knees. "C'Mon. This Hole leads there." Wolf crawls through the hole, Orion goes in the hole, followed by Ulysses. "Here we are...Tanglewood Way. It had lots of over growth, and after we took care of that, they've been working to try and fix it, it appears they made some progress, only to have it smashed by this attacked." Wolf says. The streets are completely empty, except for a few fresh Green Men corpses and some wounded students hiding behind walls. Up the street a bit, there is what sounds like a battle, several students, are fighting some Armada troops. "Wolf, Orion, help them fight, I can see what I can do for the others." Ulysses says. Wolf and Orion run towards the spot where the fight is occurring. "Hey! Gear-heads! Over here!" Wolf shouts obnoxiously, Orion fires a barrage of shots at the soldiers, causing them to short-out, and lose power. "Heheheh, its almost to easy, they're so wet from the rain its completely overriding there battery...or whatever they run on..." Wolf jokes, "Okay, well, One of them took out the ship they came from by shooting a fireball at a cannon, apparently, it just so happened it was right next to the ammunition room...Stupid Clockworks...a few survived the blast and made it to ground, and started attacking." Ulysses says as he runs back to them. "Well, we should head back towards the central area." Orion says. "Pigswick Academy." Wolf says. "Right." They run up the street as they head back.

_Back at Belladonna's Office...  
><em>"Well...they left us behind...again..." Inari says. "They'll be fine, Inari. Its US we should be more worried about. This is probably the main attack zone, most of the students probably are stuck here while a few where in other spots of the city." Tara says to Inari. They stand there for a while, in silence, the only thing breaking it is the sound of the pouring rain, the sound of the howling wind coming through the broken window, and the occasional roll of thunder, or explosion from a cannonball. Suddenly, theres a sound from the back of the room, from under a small pile of rubble, from when the first ship attacked the office, the rubble shakes, then is pushed forward. A Boy, about Fourteen years of age walks out of them, short red hair, split at the forehead, so it falls on both sides of his head, and has yellow eyes. He is wearing a Orange and Red tunic, an Orange and Red hood, and black boots. "Dammit Kieran, next time you could at least try to help me out..." He mutters. "Uh...who are you?" Inari asks. "Oh..I'm Kierans younger brother, Blaze." Blaze says. There is a loud rumbling. They run out the door, and see the Largest Ship in the whole battalion head towards the library, it fires a shot at its roof, blasting a giant hole in it. The ship grows closer to the library, as it prepares to set a boarding plank, to invade the central part of Wysteria. "I need you guys to cover me. I have an idea. If any start moving on that plank, shoot them or whatever. "Alright, On it!" Inari says readying her musket. "I wasn't called 'Eagle-Eyes' for nothing back at Skull Island." She starts sniping a few as the decide to try and walk down the plank they set up. "I guess Ill have to shoot them too." Tara pulls out two double barrel pistols and fires at the soldiers that Inari misses. Blaze runs up to the Library, a few soldiers made it in, and see him. They shoot at him, missing every shot. "Whoa! Hey! Watch it!" He shouts at them, he puts his hand out in front of him, the storm symbol appears, then a purple-ish aura makes a bubble-like shield around him. "Since those are sparklocks they are shooting at me, this storm shield charm should help." Blaze readies his Darkfire Bow, which he got from his sister, Victoria, for Christmas. "Have a nice mouthful of this," He says, firing several magical fire arrows at once, hitting all his targets. Blaze twists the handle of the bow, and its it two halves, he uses these halves as blades and slashes several more Clockworks, Inari and Tara had missed. Blaze runs up the ships plank. "Hey! Theres Blaze!" Tara shouts. "He's going in? I wonder what he'll do? Maybe drive it away and make them think its a retreat?" Inari says. "He could possibly use it to attack the othe-" Tara is interrupted by a massive explosion, the ship Blaze had entered, exploded, sending balls of fire everywhere and bits of Armada clockworks all over the place. Students who were fighting see the explosion and are nearly tossed off there feet from the gust of wind from the explosion. "...No way...Blaze was in there...Did they blow it up to get rid of him?" Tara asks, shocked, not noticing a yellow streak fly across the sky, this, Yellow streak nosedives down by the two, scaring them. Tara screams, then looks, a golden Wyvern, sits there playfully, with Blaze on its back, scratching its chin. "Whose a good girl? Whose a good girl?" Blaze says, annoyingly. "But...You...Uh..." Inari questions Blaze. "Oh..Uh, Kieran taught me that Fire Wizards, can eat fire with enough training, or at least become somewhat immune to it, and it can heal them rather than hurt them, So, I went to the room where they kept all there cannonballs, lit one, and ran out, jumped off the plank, and called Kierans Golden Wyvern, Ember." Blaze explains. "But how are you not hurt!?" Inari shouts, "No, I got hit in the head by a log or too. It hurts." Blaze says smiling. Blaze's hair is covering his face. "But I don't think its that bad." He says, turning his face to Inari and Tara. Blaze doesn't notice, but his there is some blood covering the left side of his face. "What...Is there something on my face?" He asks. "No...Not...Necessarily" Inari answers. After a few hours, all the soldiers where defeated. Wysteria, in ruins. Buildings completely leveled, streets filled with bits and parts of the Armada soldiers, and students or guards that died in battle. Belladonna follows Kieran, and his group to the world gate. Just as they arrived, Merle Ambrose comes walking through it. "Ah, Merle, I was just about to come to you to thank you for sending the students here to warn me." She says, "Belladonna, I am sorry to say this, but I didn't know of this until I had decided to talk to Bartelby, he told me where the students went, so I came here." He says. "I see. Anyway, its because of your students that I'm alive at the moment. We lost about 200 students. Its no where near half of the Student body we posses but, it is still inconvenient, and, inhumane. If your students hadn't arrived when they did, more could of suffered." Belladonna says. "Ill send the Old Ravenwood Alchemy teacher here, she has a few students at my school who can help rebuild the city for you." Merle answers. Belladonna turns to Kieran and Orion. "I am sorry if i seemed, unreasonable earlier. Ill try to take heed next time. Thank you." She says. With that being said, she walks off to her office. "Well, Guess we'll See you in a few days Orion. Me and Inari got to go back to Krokotopia to check on our daugther." Ulysses says. "Oh hey, how old is she now?" Orion asks. "A year." Cyrus answers. "Tara needs me to take her to Grizzlehiem so, we'll catch up later too." Cyrus, Ulysses, Inari and Tara walk to their boats, and set off. "Well. Guess we should head back to Wizard City?" Morgan asks Orion. "Yeah." He says. "Oh Hey, where were you during the battle?" Orion asks. "I was in the tunnel helping out some students with wounds, then Kieran came, and helped with the wounded. Shortly after he arrived his wife called him on his ruby, gem thingie, and asked what was happening. Hahaha, She was so worried, but, not at the same time." She says. "I can see how..Kierans a strong fighter, but I'm not so sure if he's always thinking..." Orion says. "Its actually because I have a small magic academy of my own, where I teach Alchemy, Special Battle Tactics, Dueling, and Teach certain spells too." Kieran says. "I dont teach it all..actually, my friend Eric teaches Dueling, I teach Alchemy, my brother, Wolf Moonflame teaches History of Avalon. Kane Skullthief teaches battle tactics, and my wife teaches certain spells. My cousin teaches about what weapons are more useful for what kinds of way you plan to attack." Kieran says. "It also has a small amount of villages I made for travlers." He says. "Well, is this Academy still active?" Orion asks. "I think so. Olivia has had to find part time teachers since, Well, I've been kind of busy in Avalon. I know she hired my other brother Kane Moonflame to work there." Kieran says. "Kieran...To many people in your life have duplicate names.." Orion laughs. "Thats the real world...worlds...for you." Kieran laughs. They walk to the world gate, as they are thanked by students from all over the school. When they arrive to Ravenwood, its night. "Well, Kieran I'm off to my ship." Orion says. "Actually I had Wolf's girlfriend tell them where My Palace is. They're probably there by now." Kieran says. Kieran gives Orion another ruby. "Point it to the sky, and just wait. It'll teleport you there." Wolf says to Orion, with a flash, Wolf is gone. "See you there!" Kane laughs, as he teleports. "Lets go Orion." Morgan says, she holds on to Orion, they are warped there. The Palace windows are lit up like bright stars, music comes from the small town behind the walls. People from all over the spiral are cheerfully dancing around, a few Magma Colossui, are guarind the gates, Look at Orion and the others, and nod for them to go. The sight is like nothing Orions ever seen, small little huts and tents are everywhere, there is an opening for people to train (Currently Occupied by a Viking from Grizzlehiem, and a Knight from Avalon) People from Marelybone to Avalon, and even from Cool Ranch or Azteca roam the small, busy streets of the Palace. Two children run up to Kieran, one a fox from Avalon, the other a Wolf from Grizzlehiem. "Mr. Moonflame we made this mace for you!" The Wolf boy says enthusiastically. "Ah, cool. Thanks Ulrich." He says, patting him on the head. Kieran latches it to his belt and opens the doors. "Kieran!" A female voice shouts. A Girl with light blue hair, and light blue eyes runs and tackle-hugs Kieran. "Oh Hey Olivia, your not at the Academy?" He asks. "Scarlet took my place." Olivia says. "I'm so glad your okay, I was actually worried. These the friends that helped you with your issue in Wysteria?" She asks. "Yeah. They are." Kieran says, they walk across the entrance room, to a small wall with a door, Kieran opens the door, there is a small table with several chairs and lots of food. 3 People are already sitting. A Male, about Kierans age, with Purple hair, and Silver Eyes. His name is Wolf Moonflame. Another Male, with Blonde hair, and Hazel Eyes, this is Kierans step-cousin. Kieran Ravenblood, he is from Grizzlehiem. Finally, another male, with Blonde Hair and red eyes. His name is Kane Moonflame. "Hey Kieran!" Ravenblood shouts, "Hey, Rave," Kieran says. Kierans brothers address Wolf Shard, and Kane Skullthief by there last names, rather than first names, to avoid confusion. Although with all the Moonflames, it gets hard. Kane Moonflame's nick name which he prefers rather than "Moonflame" is "Goldilocks," since at one point, his hair was really long, and Scarelt, Wolf, Kieran and Blaze Moonflame's sister, made fun of him for it. "Hey Goldilocks" Skullthief says to Kane Moonflame. "Hey Skullthief." Kieran and the others all sit down. Olivia scoots next to Kieran. As they eat they laugh and joke, Orion realizes that although Kieran and Himself have lots in common, such as being forced to mature at an early age, as Orions parents where murdered by the Armada, and he was left for dead in the ruins of the skyship, to whereas Kieran, was forced to follow a Rouge Wizard throughout the spiral, and ultimately defeat him, after two years of following him. He notices slight differences, Orion, never really knew most of his family, and doesnt remember it much at all, Kieran, lives with his remaining family members, and has a normal life, like anyone else would, aside from having to be thrust into action to defend others. _("Its a way of Life,") _Orion thinks to himself, as he laughs and eats with his friends, almost like they where another family, one he never had.

**(End of Fifth Chapter)**


	7. Chapter 6 ONWARD!

_Its early in the morning, the dining room, left a mess. As for the ones who left it, most of them are still asleep. Besides Morgan, who is using the giant bath Kieran owns on his 4th floor of the palace. Wolf Moonflame and Kane Moonflame, are awake._

Orion wakes up. He notices that Morgan isn't in the bed they fell asleep in last night. "Muh? Oh, I guess she went to the...The boat...Ill ask Kieran or someone if there's a bath house..or something." Orion gets out of the bed and walks down the stairs. He ends up in a giant room. Orion looks around. The Giant room has a small little podium, with to separate stairways leading to separate places, one leads to a small enclosed bridge that leads to a room, where Kieran and Olivia sleep, There is a hallway across the room that leads down to the second and first floors. Kieran told Orion that he used to block off the extra floors with a red curtain, but recently decided it was unnecessary, and removed the curtains. The extra floors had a Bathroom, with a large bath. An Armory and a Living area, which had several small rooms, and down the hall from entering it, was a small coffee table from Avalon, by an Avalon Fireplace. Orion see's Kieran Ravenblood, Kieran Moonflames step-cousin. "Hey, Ravenblood...Uh, do you know where the bath house is?" Orion asks. "Yeah, its up those stairs, the first floor up those stairs you just walked down." Ravenblood says to Orion. "Thanks." Orion slowly trudges up the stairs. Kieran and Olivias Room is up the passageway, and to the right in the giant room, where Kieran placed a small throne. Kieran wakes up, in similar manner to Orion, his wife isnt there either. "I guess she went somewhere. Ill see how Orion is, see if he's awake.." Kieran lazily walks down the hallway like bridge connecting his room and the main castle. He can see the entire town from the bridge. Kieran opens the door to the at the end of the bridge, leading into the main castle and heres Ravenblood explaining to Orion where the bath house is. "Hey! Orion...You going to the bath house?" Kieran asks. "Huh, Yeah. Why?" Orion asks. "I was going there too actually, don't worry, theres several small bathes and a large one." Kieran adds in, unnecessarily. Kieran runs down the stairs, nearly tripping, twice, and catches up to him. "Oh, wait, thats right, I have to polish some of my weapons, ill probably be there in a bit, otherwise Ill start cooking." Kieran says, he runs up an extra floor. Orion stares and walks around the floor they are on. He looks out a window and sees a few people walking around the shop. He barely notices the bath house door open then close. "Wow...I wonder how much money Kieran has. Sure Orion is has lots but this is an amazing bath." Morgan quietly says to herself. "But, Kieran kinda bought lots of random stuff. Maybe he didn't buy it. Yeah. Thats probably it. I mean, he DID save several worlds, so most of this stuff was probably gifts." She says to herself. "So, you normally talk to yourself like this?" Morgan squeaks, and looks up, only to see Olivia getting in. "Oh...Hey...Bloody hell, you scared me." Morgan laughs. "I thought you where Orion, or someone else." Morgan says trying to hold back her laughter. "Well, at least with Orion it would but..somewhat understandable?" Olivia asks. "Well YEAH it would, sure I wouldn't mind taking a bath with him. I've never told him this by the way, but still, I want to be able to have time to relax, he understands." Morgan says. "Kinda the same thing with Kieran. He'll normally just cook when I'm in here. Or he'll just go defeat whatever little migratory monsters happen to fly by the island and decide to stay the night." Olivia adds. The two talk away about random things they do with there free time, which mostly consists of training, fighting, or traveling. Orion is still staring out the window. He decides to stop, and walks down the hall. "I'm so beat. Hope the waters hot, it'll feel so great afterwards" Orion walks in the bath house. Theres a large window right by the main bath. Just as Orion takes of the brown slightly over sized tunic he wore to sleep, he hears from the back of the room. "Orion...what the hell are you doing?" He turns slowly, only to see Olivia, and Morgan hiding just low enough in the water, so only there necks are above it. "Uh...I...Uh...Um" Orion tries to come up with an honest answer that wont sound weird. "Orion, really, if you want to bathe with Morgan, try to let her know in advance. She told she wouldn't mind. And if your going to do that, at least let me get out first." Olivia says. "Right! Wait, OLIVIA!" Morgan shouts, "No! Its not that! I didn't know you guys where in here! Honest!" Orion stammers, blushing furiously. _(Crap..Kierans going to KILL me!) _he thinks to himself. The door opens and Kieran walks in, "Yeah, I'm going to take a ba-" Kieran looks up, only to see two girls in a bath, and a half undressed Orion. There is an awkward silence for about twenty-five seconds, until Orion speaks out with a simple "...Hi..." Kieran slowly walks out of the room backwards. Shutting the door slowly. "Ill just go." Orion says look at the floor, embarrassed. He walks out looking down, and bumps into Kieran, who is laughing so hard he is crying, and is face is bright red. "Hahaha, Orion, I'm sorry! Hahah, That's too funny," Kieran laughs. Orion stares at him blankly, "Hey your wife was in there too Kieran so shut up!" Orion counters Kieran. Kieran stops laughing. "Shut up," he laughs "Its not like she wouldn't mind anyway." After a few hours they head down to the Boat. Bonnie Anne drove it here. "Captain! Good to see you!" Orion smiles and waves to Bonnie Anne. They hop onto the boat. Kieran, and his brothers, Wolf, Kane and Blaze Moonflame have all ridden a sky-boat before. But only twice. The first time being when they arrived to Wizard City from Avalon. The Second time being when they went to Grizzlehiem to establish trade. "It'll take us a while to get there so make yourselves at home." Morgan says to Kieran. Kieran, doesnt respond. He is to busy watching his Kingdom grow smaller and smaller. As Orion rides along the skyway to the destination, he notices. Something is following them, he tries to adjust the ship so it'll move faster through the skyway. But it doesnt work all that well. "Where are we headed?" Blaze asks Wolf. Wolf tells Blaze and Kieran, Orion, and Ravenblood were talking about Grizzlehiem. The boat heads toward the dock in Northguard slowly. Orion walks down from the wheel. "We're going to stop for now. We've been Traveling for hours." Orion says. "So, we are just parking here in the middle of this Skyway?" Wolf asks. "No, i took us out of it a few hundred feet. We should be fine." Orion answers. Kieran stares at Grizzlehiem. It had been nearly two years since he was last there, when some other issues started, it was shortly after he defeated Malistare when he went to save Grizzlehiem and Wintertusk. Kieran notices another ship he hasn't seen before. Its rather large. It has a scarlet base and crimson x. The design is a bright scarlet skull, with black eyes. Kieran decides to keep this to himself as he feels they might just be other explorers, but something about the ship seems, odd, off, and rather, unsettling.

**(End of Sixth Chapter)**


	8. Chapter 7 Hidden Agenda

_The ship stands still, floating only a few miles away from Grizzlehiem, close enough to see the fort, and the ship, but far enough that it would still take a bit to get there. Kieran, unable to sleep, slowly leaves the cabin, and goes to the ships main deck._

"Can't Sleep?" Wolf Moonflame asks. "Yeah." Kieran answers. Wolf was only a half a year older than Kieran, but still, not married, unlike Kieran. "I Wonder what the other ship is. Think its Armada?" Wolf asks. "No, its some other pirates, most likely. The Armada has a gear for the design. I think." Kieran answers. He stares at the ship. I'm going to check it out." Kieran says. "Ill come with. Its not like I have anything better to do." Wolf answers. Kieran points his ruby in the air, and a small beacon emits from it. A Green dragon swoops down from the sky, Kieran and Wolf jump on it. "Hey Fang! Who's a good Malorian Dragon?" Wolf says, annoyingly, rubbing its tail. Fang flies swiftly to Grizzlehiem, once they are above land, he does a barrel roll, Kieran and Wolf Jump off. They look around, and instantly notice that it looks like its being pillaged by the other pirates. "C'mon! We don't 'Ave all day! Hurry your arses up!" A males voice starts shouting. Kieran, without thinking, shoots a fireball at him, knocking off the scarlet tricorn he was wearing. "Gah! BLOODY HELL! What?! Oh...just a Lil' Wizard..." He says. He has white hair, and red eyes. Like Morgan. He appears to be much older though, probably in his 20's, although from a distance he looks just about 19, or younger. "Why are you raiding these people!?" Kieran shouts, pulling his hand back, fire forming around it, readying another fireball. "HEY HEY HEY HEY! CALM YERSELF! This might look bad, but the Armada is coming, and I sort of, sank a capitol ship with one of there captains on it." He says. "I was raised here in Grizzlehiem after I left Avalon my home. Judging from the way your dressed, I'm guessing your also, Avalonian." He says. "Y-Yeah, How'd you know?" Wolf asks, "I have my ways. I'm working as a bounty hunter for the Armada, so, your safe. I'm looking for another a Man,, his name is Magnus Theed., The Armada will give me immunity if I bring him in, dead or alive." The man says. "My Name, is Dante Windlass. I prefer to be called "The Crimson Death." As that is my Bounty Hunter ti-" Kieran, having heard enough swings his sword, the_ Winged Deliverince,_ at his head, barely missing. "Oy! Alright! Fine! I didn't _WANT _to have to fight you! But you left me with no other choice!" Dante pulls out a Rapier, and a golden pistol. He starts shooting at Wolf, making Wolf back away and starts sword fighting with Kieran. "Hey you jerk! Fight fair!" Wolf shouts, dodging several shots. "I'd love to, but thats not in my job description." He says. Kieran kicks him in the chests, picks him up, and throws him at the rock wall right under the fort walls. Dante gets up, and wobbles. "Ouch...Ill...Ill still beat yer ass ya' lil' punk, YA HEAR ME!? ILL-" Just before he finishes, a lightning ball hits him and smacks him right back into the wall, Knocking him out. "He needs to shut up." Wolf says, moving down his left hand. Dante's followers, start to circle around them. "Well. This is easy. 12 Against 2. Its almost unfair." One says. "Lets get them before they do something we'll all regret." another says. Kieran, puts the sword at the sky. The fire symbol appears, several purple portals open, blackness inside, then a meteors start falling out of them, hitting every random place, causing the pirates to scramble. During the chaos, Fang swoops back and picks up Kieran and Wolf. "I have a feelings we'll see them again." Wolf says. They land at the ship. Morgan is just walking out the cabin, hugging Orion's shoulder. "Alright fine. You can drive today." Orion sighs. "Yay! Thanks Orion!" Morgan hugs him a little tighter and runs to the wheel. Kieran looks at Orion. And Smirks. "Kieran, don't even think about it. I'm tired." Orion says yawning. "She makes a point though Orion. You've been working yourself to a rag just trying to help me." Kieran says. "You know what. I'm taking you to my old house, And you are staying there for the entire week. If you leave. Olivia will beat you up, knock you out, lock you in, and freeze the door shut." Wolf says. Kieran stares at Wolf, and Shrugs. "Sure. Why not." Kieran says. Orion comes up with several reasons why he shouldn't have to resign for a few days, but to No avail. His firstmate, Subodai, and his own wife all told him he needed the rest. "Fine." Orion gives in. "But can Morgan stay with me? Or Someone?" He asks. "Yeah. My friend Ryan Firetalon will stay with you. Morgan you can stay with Orion if you want." Kieran says. "Sorry Kieran. No can do. You still need one of us with you." She says. Kieran sighs, and gives Morgan the directions. "Now, This is the first house I bought, that was NOT on Wizard City, it was in the same airspace but the the same island. Its a small Wooded Cottage." Kieran says. They arrive, and it is very well kept, although he hardly goes there anymore. In the little yard in the front, there is a Cyprus Tree, a Maple Tree and a Elm Tree. There is a small fireplace by the bottom the waterfall, and a open spot to swim. There are clothes lines, with some clothes on them. "Ah, Scarlet must be here." Kieran says happily. Just as he jumps off. He stares at it for a bit. "Uncle Kieran!" a Voice shouts. Kieran looks over and see's a smaller girl, about 4 years old run up to him, and hug his leg. "Hey Emmaline, did you miss me?" Kieran picks up Emmaline. She has silver hair, and blue eyes. "Hey Kieran put her down already!" Someone says laughing. "Hey Scarlet." Kieran says normally. "What no hugs for your sister?" She jokes. "Blaze hug Scarlet for me." Kieran jokes, "Its fine. Anyway. I told the people at the Academy to go off on break." She says. "Also my husband is out in Wysteria helping clean. So I'm here. Orion, right? Come on in. Ill show you the rooms." Morgan looks around, and suddenly blurts out. "Ill stay!" Kieran stares, then laughs. "Ok, Don't Worry, we'll use be in Wizard City with Magnus." Kieran says. "Well! I best be on my way. Zafaria's still pretty screwed up after Morganthe, so, Ill be heading there." Wolf leaves with that. "Ill go with him." Kane Moonflame says."So. Its us again. Wolf Shard, Skullthief, Moonflame, and me, Ravenblood!" Ravenblood says randomly. "You forgot about me." Blaze says. "Sorry. And Blaze." He adds. They walk into the house and see a large meal on the small table Kieran has. "We didn't know when you'd be here, but Emmaline told me she saw a boat so. I guessed I'd cook some food." Scarlet says. They all grab some food, and walk about eating or sitting at the table, pretty much doing whatever.

_While Kieran and the others relaxed, back at Wizard City, Cedric is walking down a street, being followed by a cloaked man._

Cedric cautiously keeps looking behind him. Not sure what to expect. He runs, finally losing him. "Magnus,...I Think that guy, that was...at the...oh man...attack with the cloak that Wolf talked about...is following me...Ill call back later when I have more time." He throws the small crystal to the ground, and buries it. He stands up, and turns around, and gets cracked in the head with a stick by the cloaked man. He remove the cloak, and puts it on Cedric. This man has long, white hair, and violet eyes. "I FOUND THE ONE WHO WAS GIVING OUT INFORMATION ON WIZARD CITY TO THE ARMADA! HE WORKS WITH MAGNUS THEED! THEY WHERE TRAITORS ALL ALONG!" Several guards come up and pick up Cedric. "No! Thats not true! He's LYING! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" He shouts. The Guards walk him to the Headmasters Tower, as he passes the fountain by the shopping district he notices Magnus's ship is on fire. "Konan..." Cedric whispers to himself. "Take that hood down!" A Guard rips the hood that Cedric is normally wearing down. He has brunette hair and deep blue eyes. "Ouch! The hell!" He shouts. He hears yelling. "I'm just an explorer! TRUST ME! PLEASE!" Magnus is yelling. He is on his knee's. "LISTEN! I have a family back home! C'mon! Look at me! I'm to much of a sof-" A guard picks him up and slams him to the wall. "Shut Up already. You'll get your turn." He turns his head to Magnus, and looks down. The man who was cloaked earlier watches from the top of the building. "Good. Now that Dante is out for a while, I just need to bring in all the teachers for arrest, and Kill Kieran Moonflame and Underwood. And Ill get Immunity, then I can do anything I so desire." He says, he laughs to himself. And watches as his plans start to unfold, just how he wants.

**(End of Seventh Chapter)**


	9. Chapter 8 Counterstrike

_Hours away from Wizard City, let alone Kieran, The Armada approaches Dragonspyre..._

"There is an old academy there, but, you already knew this didn't you Kieran...Never-mind that, you need to get there, and destroy the books!" Gamma says to Kieran, through the giant gem that projects the image of a Spiral Map in the Headmasters Tower.  
>"Why do I need to destroy the books?" Kieran asks, "If The Armada finds those books, they will be able to read them, and know ancient wizarding battle tactics that are still used today! If they got those, we would have no way of defend ourselves!" Gamma exclaims. "Damn...Doesn't sound good at all. Alright, you sound bothered, slightly more than usual, did something happen?" Kieran asks Gamma, "Yes...Magnus and Cedric, they where framed by a Man with silver hair and violet eyes." Gamma says grimly,"What!? How the hell did that happen?!" Kieran shouts. "Cedric was apparently followed down an alley, the man knocked him out, and said he attacked Cedric, who was the 'supposed' person that leaked the information." Gamma adds, "How did you get this information?" Wolf asks. "A Wizard named Alex came by, he said he saw what had happened and he knew who Magnus was, he said he saw him the other day during a duel with some other wizards." Gamma says. "I know him! I was the one that was dueling him!" Wolf shouts, "To make matters worse, no one believes him much at the moment, He used a simple recording spell with his Sapphire to show us what had happened." Gamma says. "Well, thats crafty.." Kane says. "Alright Gamma, Me and Orion will go to Dragonspyre, while Kane and Wolf can go back to Wizard City to try and help Alex." Kieran says "No. You must all go to Dragonspyre, Ill send several other wizards with you. If The Armada gets there before you, it will get ugly." Gamma says. "No, if you send any with me and Wizard City is counter attacked it'll be uglier. Keep as many people there as possible. Bye." Kieran cancels the magical projection to end his conversation with Gamma. "Alright, Bye Scar, I'll be back later Okay?" Kieran says. "Alright Its fine. Later," Scarlet walks back slowly to the house with Emmaline, who is fast asleep. "Lets go." Kieran says, the walk onto Orions boat. "Why not take world gate?" Orion asks. "If The Armada is there already they'll most likely be searching all over Dragonspyre, believe it or not, it'll be safer to just take the boat there." Kieran answers, "Fair enough, makes sense also, now that I think about it." Orion says, his ship sets course to Dragonspyre, and slowly disappears from the house.<p>

_Meanwhile back at Wizard City, the man with the Silver Hair and Violet eyes, takes out a Diamond and uses the magic runes to call an Armada official_...

"There I did it. Magnus and Cedric are being brought Briskbreeze Tower which has been serving as the Prison in Wizard City currently, and I've also taken care Dante. He is in the prison deck of my ship. Ill send them to you later, and then you can have your fun with Wizard City." He smirks. "Fine. But to Be fair, we should kill you too, as you also are a Pirate and a Wizard." the Official says. "Aaww No need to label me, I don't know much magic anyway, and to be fair, Its only because I am a Bounty Hunter, and Assassin, It is perfectly legal for me." He smirks. "Fair enough, You needn't say more, Aegis." The Official says to him. "Thank you. I'll be taking my pay tomorrow, and if you try ANYTHING, There'll be hell to pay." He cancels the image and puts the diamond in his pocket. "Now. Just to stay hidden long enough to watch the fun parts happen." Aegis snaps his fingers, and a new cloak appears, he puts it on, and disappears.

_Back to Kieran and Orion, the ship is slowly approaching Dragonspyre, as it passes several worlds..._

"Hey Look! Its Marelybone!" Wolf shouts excitedly, "Yes Wolf. Its Marelybone." Kieran teases. "So the plan is to land at the academy and burn the books?" Orion asks. "Well that is the plan but I have another idea. Rather than destroying the books, why not just destroy the academy and run off with the books?" Kieran says. "Kieran while that would be a good idea I don't think it would work well." Kane says. "Hell, even Morgan wouldn't do that..And she does lots of crazy things, Kieran." Orion says. "Morgan is staying with Olivia back the Massive Fantasy Palace right?" Orion asks. "Nexus, I called it Nexus. I've already told you I made it a small city off Wizard Citys coast or whatever you wanna call it...Floating coast...island..cliff thingie..." Kieran mumbles. "Dragonspyre is only a half hour away by now. We should practice maybe?" Orion asks. "Sure. Alright, Kane you join Orion, Wolf you join me." Kieran says. "First ones to fall down or get disarmed completely lose!" Kieran says. With that being said, Kieran sprints to Kane and swings his sword, Kane dodges and shoots a silver ball of magic at Kieran, who merely deflects it with his sword, Kieran then does the same thing Kane did. "Oh C'Mon! Thats not fair! You can use like, Fire Magic! And Life! And Death! And Storm! And Balance! And Star! And Moon!" Kane says, sounding slightly emotionally wounded. "Hahaha, Fine Kane Ill only use fire, just hope you know it'll hurt more!" Kieran teases smiling evilly, Kieran points his sword at Kane, fire starts swirling around it, Kieran is about to shoot a fire ball, when Orion kicks the sword out of Kierans hand, and points the sparklock at his head. "I win!" Orion says happily, just after that Kieran kicks him over, and hits him with something hard. "Ouch! What the...A BOOK! A FREAKING BOOK, YOU HIT ME WITH A FREAKING BOOK! ARE YOU TRYING TO BRAKE MY- Oh I dropped my weapons. I'm dead." Orion says, He sits down right where he was standing and lies down, making his best impression of a dead face. "Nooo Orioooon!" Kane playfully shouts, He shoots another blast of magic at Wolf and hits him, sending him flying a few feet. Wolf hits the ground and drops his weapon, which was a spear. "Oh. I'm dead." He imitates Orion. "Now its you and me! Kane! I will defeat you No matt-" Kieran is interrupted as they enter a skyway, which makes the boat rock, which makes Kieran fall, and drop the book. Which means he lost. "Oh. That doesn't count! Because I fell because the boat moved! And...Yeah...the boat killed me didn't it?" Kieran jokes. They all stand up, but Wolf notices something. "Hey..Is that a small Armada ship? Attacking a house? Or trying to?" Kieran turns his head. "Oh, thats Keena's House. Looks like she is using Arcane magic to throw things at the cannonballs and make them explode in mid-air. Thats new." Kieran says. "There getting on her island, lets go there and help her out, and get to Dragonspyre!" Orion shouts. The boat goes toward Keena's island. "Alright who gave you people permission to try and blow up my house!?" Keena shouts, using some arcane magic to throw a giant obsidian pillar at a smaller lifeboat heading toward her house. "Seriously, I'm just minding my own business, decorating my house with stuff i bought, and now, I'm using it as weapons to blow up cannon balls!" Keena jokes to herself. "Anyway, you guys don't seem to be to bright. I'm guessing there clockwork golems." Keena answers herself. She Looks up at the main ship, just as Orions ship rams into it full speed. "What in the.." The Armada ship tilts, and several hundred Clock works fall out of it, heading straight toward the exit of the magic barrier, and fall into the oblivion of the Spiral. "Well...Thats new i guess. Hey! Don't touch that!" Keena pulls out a sword made with black metal, with black aura around it, and slashes the Clockwork in half. More march toward her, and she sighs. "Damn, you guys just don't know when to give up..." Kieran comes running and shoots several fireballs at the soldiers, obliterating them. "Hey Keena. Sorry we're late...We'll, its more like we were kinda flying by, and we kinda saw that ship, and it was kind attacking, and we were...yeah." Kieran says. "Well. Thats find, Mind helping me take out these last clockworks? Don't worry theres not much damage to the house. Besides my lawn. And Ill need a new worldgate." Keena tells Kieran. Wolf turns his head and see's several more Armada troops walking from the side of the house. "I swear...if they were in my house and broke anything.." Keena Mumbles. "I've got them," Wolf says. "Tempest!" A huge gust of wind comes out of now where, it starts to rain, and a giant puddle starts forming, Wolf moves his right hand and pulls out all the water from a small murkey pool and throws it at the Clockworks, throwing them off the edge. "Aw Hell Yeah! Eat that Armada scum! I just kicked yo-" Keena throws her sword at Wolf nearly cutting his head off, "My water! You moron it took ages to give it that murky look! And you used it to throw clockwork things off my island!" Keena shouts historically, "Ah whatever. It really wasn't that hard. I think I need a rest. And a new World Gate. Anyway thanks again Kieran, Its not going to take any time to fix up the place. I've got tons of resources to spare, let alone replace." She says. "I've just been having the oddest day, first some guy with Silver Hair tries to kill me, but I don't think he'll be trying that again, and then some guy with green eyes and white hair asked if i had any spare gold, I automatically assumed he was the guy from earlier and kicked him in the face, but realized it wasn't, so i gave him extra, then some younger kid asked if I could help him treasure hunt in some Sunken City since Grubb or whatever his name was is long dead. Then I got stuck in some issues in another world. And I have loads of tests for my classes to study for." Keena rambles on about all the random things that happened. "Well sounds easier than we have to do. We have to fight more of those guys, bent on banning magic, and we gotta go burn some books in Dragonspyre." Orion says. "Oh. Alright, sounds fun honestly. But, yeah. Tests. Ill probably see you guys later, And Kieran be sure to say at least 'Hi' every now and then, Good seeing you guys again!" Keena says. Kieran, Orion, Kane, and, Wolf, head back to the boat, where one Clockwork is lying down, and it has no legs, or weapons. "Just leave it there?" Orion jokes. "Nah." Kane kicks it off the boat, and they continue towards Dragonspyre.

Back at Wizard City, Magnus and Cedric are brought to Briskbreeze Tower, and locked in a small cell like room with a small window...

"Dammit! Let us out! We aren't the traitors! That man is! He's the one thats dangerous! There is going to be another attack! You have to get ready!" Magnus shouts to the guard on the other side of the door. "Listen, I know what happened, I heard it and saw you get chased, Before I could warn you it was to late, Headmaster Ambrose told me to keep this information as secret as possible, but then again, what kinda of friend would I be if I didnt help you outta that damn musky room!" The "Guard" says. "What Kinda friend? Hang on a second! Blaze! What in the heck are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be with Kieran and Orion!?" Cedric asks, "I COULD Be with them, but I wanted to make sure Olde Town was okay, I heard of the incident upon arriving the other night, and decided to help personally. A Wizard Named Alex caught the scene with his gemstone, and showed it to Merle, He sent me here to get you out of here as fast as Possible. Konan was given a new ship, and she is on the far east side of Wizard City." Blaze explains, as he slowly burns the door to ashes. "Hurry. Only a few guards know of this information, if the wrong ones see us, its not going to be pretty." Blaze tells Cedric and Magnus. They run down the halls, hoping they can make it to where they and meet up with Konan, where-ever that is, before they get caught by guards, or worse, The Hooded Man...

**(End of Eighth Chapter)**


End file.
